villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Erich Ludendorff
General Erich Ludendorff is the secondary antagonist in the 2017 DC Extended Universe film Wonder Woman. He was a general in the Imperial German Army during World War I and an ally of Doctor Poison. He was portrayed by Danny Huston, who also played William Stryker in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Marlow Roderick in 30 Days of Night, and the Axemen in American Horror Story: Coven. History Past Ludendorff visits a German military base in the Ottoman Empire. Unbeknownst to him, one of his pilots is the American Spy on the British service, Captain Steve Trevor. Trevor soon realizes that the Germans are building chemical weapons in the base. While Ludendorff meets with his chief scientist, Dr. Maru, Maru unleashes her newest gas in a chamber where a test subject is located. The subject is affected by the poison gas and but not dies from its effect resulting in Maru pulls the collar string to hang the test subject to death in frustration. Afterward, Maru has a conversation with Ludendorff in which she begs him for more time to complete her formula. However, she then realizes that her notebook has been stolen. Trevor, who has taken the notebook, escapes via plane while Ludendorff and Maru enter a car. Although Trevor sweeps back over the camp and attempts to shoot their car, Ludendorff and Maru escape successfully. Preventing an armistice Ludendorff next heads to Belgium, where the newest base for Doctor Maru's research is located. There, he is greeted by one of his captains who welcomes him at the camp. While they are entering the base, Ludendorff asks how long the captain will need to fulfill his mission. When the captain replies that they will need two days, Ludendorff interrupts him and states that he and his men have until tonight. When the man tries to argue, claiming that his man had neither food nor sleep, Ludendorff coldly replies that he had neither food nor sleep as well and that the captain does not hear him complaining. Ludendorff claims that the captain's men are weak and seem to have forgotten that an attack can take place anytime, from any corner. To remind them of that fact, Ludendorff shoots the Captain in the head to intimidate the rest of the troop. Ludendorff then enters the base which is the new main base for Doctor Poison. He asks Maru whether she has made any progress but she reveals that it was not enough. Poison also reveals to Ludendorff that the war is over; Germany has given up. Von Hindenburg has recommended that the German emperor signs the armistice and the fighting will be over soon. Ludendorff claims that the emperor will not sign the armistice if he sees Poison's newest weapon. Although Maru seems to have lost faith since her notebook was stolen, Ludendorff tells her that he believes in her, not her book. Maru then reveals to Ludendorff that she had fabricated an additional gas for Ludendorff himself, which will restore his strength. Ludendorff inhales the gas, which gives him enhanced strength and endurance. While he is recovering from the shock, Maru suddenly has an idea which might perfect her gas. Ludendorff returns to Germany where he enters a meeting of the German commanders. He is aghast that a peace treaty is to be negotiated but the commanders assure him that it is the wish of the emperor. Ludendorff claims that with the absolute assistance of the assembled leaders, Germany could easily win the war if they only had a little faith in him. However, the leaders reveal to him that they do not have the required faith in him anymore. The leaders are unwilling to sacrifice any more German lives but Ludendorff argues that only one more attack is required to crush the enemy. When he attempts to reveal to them how Doctor Maru created a new gas weapon, the leaders interrupt him and reveal that they have no faith in him or his witch anymore. One of the men states that the war will end in twenty-four hours and that it is essentially over. Ludendorff angrily claims that the war is only over for all of them. He then storms out of the room and signals Maru, who is waiting outside. Maru tosses a grenade containing her gas and Ludendorff locks the room - trapping the German High Command inside. When Maru asks him why he left the High Command one gas mask, claiming that it will not work against the gas, Ludendorff sadistically states that the High Command does not know that. While the members of the High Command gruesomely perished inside the room, Ludendorff inhales another dose of the gas Maru fabricated for him. Staging a presentation After the death of the High Command, Ludendorff and Maru plan to stage a presentation of the efficiency of Maru's gas for the German emperor as to convince him not to end the war. Ludendorff is said to be hosting a gala shortly before the signing of the armistice. Even the German emperor is said to be there and Steve and Diana believe that this will be the best opportunity to take down Ludendorff. Diana also comes to the conclusion that Ludendorff is the human form of Ares, the God of War. Believing that killing Ares would end the war, Diana is now even more convinced to take down Ludendorff. Steve and Diana infiltrate the castle Ludendorff is hosting his gala at. While Diana is walking through the crowd, searching for "Ares", she sees Ludendorff approaching her. However, when the music starts playing it is revealed that Ludendorff merely wants to dance with her and while they are dancing, Ludendorff asks whether she is enjoying the party. Diana replies that she is not sure what exactly they are celebrating and Ludendorff tells her that they are celebrating the victory. Diana asks why they are celebrating victory when peace is said to be so close. Ludendorff replies that peace is merely an interval in an everlasting war. When Diana seemingly agrees, Ludendorff claims that this concept is from the ancient Greeks which he noted that the Greeks understood that war is a god, a god who needs sacrifice and that in exchange, war gives men purpose. Due to this answer referring to the god Ares, Diana is strengthened in her belief that Ludendorff is actually Ares incarnate. She states that only one of the many gods believed in this theory of war and that he was wrong. Affronted, Ludendorff replies that Diana knows nothing of the gods but the two are then interrupted by a German officer who reveals to Ludendorff that the presentation is ready to start. As Ludendorff turns to leave, he tells Diana to enjoy the fireworks. When Ludendorff's back is turned to Diana, she attempts to draw her hidden sword to strike her down but she is stopped by Steve. Due to Steve's interference, Ludendorff is able to launch the missile carrying Maru's gas. The missile strikes a nearby village, the one Diana and Steve saved earlier, and kills every inhabitant - most of them civilians. After heading to the village and finding the corpses, Diana vows to pursue Ludendorff and kill him, and by extension Ares. Death Directly after launching his gas, Ludendorff heads to a nearby military base where he oversees his troops load a plane with his poison gas. While he is in a watchtower, he is suddenly confronted by Diana who grabs Ludendorff's companion and throws him off the tower. Ludendorff recognizes Diana and admits his surprise. However, he then states that he has a more important matter to attend to and swiftly draws his gun and fires it at Diana's face. However, Diana blocks the bullet with her bracelet and deflects it back on Ludendorff. The bullet hits Ludendorff's gun and knocks it out of his hand. In pain, Ludendorff asks Diana what exactly she is. Diana replies that Ludendorff will soon find out and draws her sword. Ludendorff, powered by Maru's drug, rips a boiler from a nearby wall and thrusts it into Diana. It comes to a battle between the two and Ludendorff manages to disarm Diana and pick up her sword. He throws her to the ground and states that she is no match for him. However, when he thrusts his sword down, Diana blocks it with her bare hands. She gets back up and continues the fight. Ludendorff flees to the roof but Diana pursues him. She jumps up and ensnares him with the Lasso of Truth. She violently smashes him into the floor and, claiming that she will fulfill the mission of the Amazons, rams her sword into Ludendorff's chest, executing what she believes to be the ancient enemy Ares. However, after Ludendorff has died, she soon comes to the conclusion that Ludendorff was not Ares after all when the Germans keep loading the plane when, according to her, they should be freed of Ares' influence. Gallery Ludendorff.jpg Ludendorf.png GeneralLudendorff.jpg GeneralLudendorff2.jpg DeneralLudendorff.jpg Erich.jpg Erich2.jpg Trivia *The character of Ludendorff is not based on a Wonder Woman villain but on the real-life , who was a German general. Ludendorff survived the war and became a prominent nationalist leader in Germany. After the war, Ludendorff developed the theory of "Total War" and was of the opinion that peace was merely an interval between wars. Ludendorff died in Nazi Germany on 20 December 1937. *When the film's trailers were released and introduced Ludendorff, a lot of people worldwide have speculated that Ludendorff is Ares. In the film itself, Diana thought that Ludendorff is Ares. *Ludendorff shares few similarities with the following villains: **General Hemlock from Dead Rising 3: They are warmongers who seek to destroy an entire city by testing a bioweapon on said city. **Red Skull from the Marvel Cinematic Universe: ***Both of them are German generals, set to fight during a world war. ***Both of them had a scientist working for them that developed a deadly weapon to be used to their advantage with nefarious purposes: (Arnim Zola created weapons based on the Tesseract while Dr. Maru created a deadly type of mustard gas). ***Both of them turned against their superiors and killed them: (Ludendorff gassed the High Command while Red Skull massacred the Nazi officers with a Tesseract based ray). ***Both of them became stronger after taking a chemical dose: (Ludendorff used Maru's drug while Red Skull used the unfinished Super soldier serum). ***Even after their demise, their armies still continue on without them: (Ludendorff's army continued loading the gas after his death while Red Skull's army, Hydra, still exists today). ***Both of them are Pure Evil. **General Hux from Star Wars sequel trilogy: ***Both of them are high ranking generals within their respective armies: (Hux for the First Order, Ludendorff for the Imperial German Army). ***Both of them have committed genocidal actions within their own methods and devices: (Hux destroyed countless planets (including countless of inhabitants) through the use of a powerful sun beam fired from the Starkiller Base while Ludendorff utilized the deployment of mustard gas with some of its infamous examples like its use on gassing the High Command, firing a missile containing the gas on a local Belgian village with countless deaths on civilians). ****In addition, they also attempted to destroy their respective targets (the planet D'Qar that houses the main base of the Resistance, London that serves as the base of operations in the World War I) with the same method and device but failed to do so as the result of the protagonists' actions through sabotage (the Resistance led by Poe Dameron destroyed the Starkiller Base by disabling the base's shield generators that led to striking the base's critical part while Steve Trevor piloted the bomber containing the gas to a safe altitude and detonates it, sacrifices himself in a process). ***Both Hux and Ludendorff possessed the same qualities of confidence, charisma and precision that made them overtly evil than their companions that are chaotic and delusional (Kylo Ren with Hux, Isabel Maru with Ludendorff) but are outmatched by the main antagonists that are considered as the bigger threat: (Supreme Leader Snoke, Ares). ***Both their films featured female protagonists that serves as their nemesis: (Rey, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman). ***They are considered Pure Evil because of their actions. **Orson Krennic from Rogue One: A Star Wars Story: ***They are both gray-haired military men who design weapons with immense destructive capacity (Krennic: Death Star, Ludendorff: Deadlier type of Mustard Gas). ***Even though they answer to higher individuals (Krennic: The Empire, Ludendorff: Ares), they serve as the central villain and drive the plot of the story. ***They are Pure Evil and seek to destroy the protagonist at all costs (Krennic: Jyn Erso, Ludendorff: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman), but eventually get killed off. **Commander Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire: ***They are both gray-haired military men. ***They seek to kill off an entire civilization through non-explosive means (Ludendorff wanted to test out a poison gas on all of London; Rourke planned to steal the Heart of Atlantis, not caring that he was killing off an entire civilization, or even his own comrades for that matter). Because of this, they are Pure Evil. *Ludendorff is the first Pure Evil villain in the DC Extended Universe. Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Fictionalized Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Fascists Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:The Heavy Category:Pure Evil Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Starvers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Science Fantasy Villains